


Заряженный воздух (feel it in the air)

by Fil_l



Series: Заряженный воздух (feel it in the air) [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Exes to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Hawaiian vacation, M/M, Reunion, Sharing a Bed, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, они идиоты что я могу сказать, от бывших к мужьям, постельные сцены есть но без деталей?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l
Summary: После пяти лет разлуки Эдди и Ричи получают шанс на воссоединение под гавайским солнцем.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Заряженный воздух (feel it in the air) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180859
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Заряженный воздух (feel it in the air)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [feel it in the air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345122) by [fallingthorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingthorns/pseuds/fallingthorns). 



> начнём с того, что я неоднозначно отношусь к тропу "от бывших к возлюбленным", потому что для того, чтобы люди расстались нужны веские причины, и авторы обращаются к изменам, ссорам, абьюзу, что очень плохо звучит и для обычной пары, тогда как для рэдди — просто невыносимо. В смысле вы видели вообще рэдди??? Точнее тут правильно будет сказать, вы видели вообще рэдди моими глазами, то бишь через призму работ, которые я выбираю для перевода?? Эти ребята любят друг друга самой чистой и искренней любовью, прошедшей проверку временем, и авторы, которые пишут про них "от бывших к возлюбленным" хотят сказать мне, что Ричи и Эдди могут расстаться из-за измен, ссор и абьюза? Я лучше умру 😑 Не, у них есть одна железная причина для расставания — они уезжают из Дерри разными дорогами, но я не фанат подростков рэдди, так что она не попадает в поле моего зрения. Но что касается взрослых рэдди...  
> Возможно, сейчас вы задаётесь вопросом "так какого хрена здесь делает этот перевод?", а я отвечу: это не просто история "от бывших к возлюбленным", это история "от бывших к мужьям" — аргумент был достаточно веским, на мой вкус, чтобы начать читать 🤤  
> и что ж, я не разочаровалась, в этом фичке присутствует самая обоснованная, на мой взгляд, причина для расставания взрослых рэдди, поэтому я захотела его перевести🤲💖
> 
> надеюсь, вам тоже понравится :)
> 
> за бетинг спасибо newhopeclubxx (ФБ)!!
> 
> [больше рэдди 🤠](https://vk.com/knockout_co)

5 ЛЕТ НАЗАД — 2017 ГОД

— Англия? На полную занятость?

— Ну да. Я проходил собеседование для удалённой работы, но они захотели, чтобы я работал в офисе. Удвоили мне зарплату и социальный пакет, чтобы я согласился.

— И когда ты должен решить?

— К концу этой недели.

НАСТОЯЩЕЕ ВРЕМЯ — 2021 ГОД

ДЕНЬ 1

Это, может быть, худший день в жизни Ричи.

Конечно, последние пять лет прошли не так уж хорошо для него, и их определённо можно назвать худшими годами в жизни Ричи. Но, по крайней мере, он на Гавайях для следующего эпизода, который вполне тянет на целое реалити-шоу — «Жизнь Ричи Тозиера — парад дерьма».

Ему правда стоит поговорить с «Нетфликс» по поводу такого названия для нового спешла.

— Вы абсолютно уверены, что обратного рейса нет? — спрашивает Ричи мужчину за стойкой, потирая рукой лоб и убирая с него потные волосы. — В смысле ни одного? А на следующей неделе? Как такое вообще возможно?

— Мне очень жаль, сэр, — отвечает мужчина, что-то щёлкая на своём компьютере. — Все рейсы на материк на ближайшие семь дней отменили из-за надвигающегося тропического шторма Левитус.

— А если я скажу, что я знаменитость? — говорит Ричи с отчаянием в голосе. Он терпеть не может козырять известностью, но на этой неделе у него два концерта в прямом эфире и он уже сдал в прокат свою машину и выписался из отеля.

— Я знаком с вашей работой, — говорит мужчина, улыбаясь. — Могу ли я попросить автограф для моего сына?

— Я– что? Почему бы нет, — отвечает Ричи. Он достаёт из кармана ручку и расписывается в своём теперь уже бесполезном билете, а потом вручает его мужчине, махая ему на прощание и отходя от стойки. Он выходит на улицу под лучи тёплого гавайского солнца, волоча за собой чемодан, и ищет, где бы присесть.

Ричи падает на скамейку у входа в аэропорт, уронив голову на руки и положив локти на колени. Он делает глубокий вдох и отсчитывает от десяти до одного, как в дыхательной технике, которой его научил психотерапевт. Он осторожно дёргает за цепочку на шее, вытаскивая её из-под воротника футболки, и сжимает в кулаке подвешенное на неё кольцо.

Он не может находиться здесь на этой неделе. Не может, не может, ни в коем случае. И не только из-за двух грядущих концертов. Нет, он мог бы перенести их, если бы захотел.

Через пять дней должна наступить пятнадцатая годовщина его свадьбы.

Последние пять лет он отмечал этот день в одиночестве с бутылкой виски и самой жирной пиццей, которую можно было найти в Лос-Анджелесе, и намеревался не изменять традициям и в этом году. Он знает, что всё равно отправился в дурацкую поездку на Гавайи, которую они обещали друг другу на юбилей, но он приехал за неделю до фактической даты. Так что это, очевидно, не считается и является просто совпадением. Точно. Да. Потому что нет ничего более жалкого, чем проводить отпуск в честь годовщины в одиночку, особенно после того, как они развелись пять лет назад и разговаривали всего несколько раз с переезда Эдди за океан.

Ричи вздыхает и достаёт телефон, прокручивая контакты, пока не находит номер Стэна. Стэн отвечает после третьего гудка.

— Привет, Рич. Твой рейс ещё не улетел?

— Его отменили, — вздыхает Ричи. — И все рейсы на следующей неделе. Ты не против ещё немного присмотреть за котами?

— На следующей неделе? — уточняет Стэн. — Это из-за того шторма, который ожидается?

— Ну да. К несчастью. Мне снова надо взять машину в прокате и найти, где остановиться на всё это время.

— Не беспокойся о котах, — тут же говорит Стэн, — Бонк уже разбил все наши стаканы. Всё нормально.

— Извини. Я куплю тебе новые, когда вернусь. — Ричи вздыхает и снова проводит рукой по глазам, шмыгая носом и убеждая себя, что он абсолютно не будет плакать из-за того, что застрял на прекрасном тропическом острове на целую неделю.

— Эй, Рич. Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Стэн, и теперь в его голосе слышится неподдельное беспокойство. — Ну, с этим... Событием, которое должно произойти на этой неделе?

— Нет, — невозмутимо отвечает Ричи, решив, что теперь ему незачем скрываться от своего единственного друга, с которым он знаком всю жизнь. — Честно говоря, я чувствую себя дерьмово.

Ричи убирает руку от глаз, моргая и щурясь от внезапной ослепительной яркости солнца. Он пытается сосредоточиться на человеке, который всё ещё находится в здании аэропорта, ожидая, когда к его зрению вернётся чёткость и исчезнут пятна от света, чтобы снова надеть очки и отправиться обратно в прокат автомобилей.

— Это нормально — чувствовать себя так, — говорит Стэн в трубку, пока Ричи возвращает очки на место. — Я думаю, это вполне понятно, учитывая всё, что произошло. Ты же не можешь просто отключить свои чувства–

Стэн продолжает говорить, и Ричи рассеянно слушает, но он не отрывает взгляда от человека, на котором пытался сосредоточиться раньше. Он всё ещё находится далеко, всё ещё в здании аэропорта, и стоит рядом с багажной каруселью; Ричи может видеть только его спину, но он клянётся, что узнает эту задницу где угодно–

А потом мужчина оборачивается — и для Ричи всё кончено.

— О, какого хрена, — говорит Ричи в трубку, вставая и хватая свой чемодан. — Эдди здесь.

— Что? — сдержанно отзывается Стэн.

— Эдди. Эдди Каспбрак, мой бывший муж, — говорит Ричи, — тот, в которого я, очевидно, всё ещё влюблен. Ты же знаешь, про кого я. Он здесь.

— Он там, — медленно произносит Стэн. — На Кауаи. В неделю вашей годовщины.

— Да, — говорит Ричи, глядя на небо и в этот раз намеренно ослепляя себя. Может, так он избавится от страданий. — Какого хрена.

— Это точно.

Ричи продолжает наблюдать за ним краем глаза: Эдди хватает свой чемодан с карусели, поворачивается и направляется из аэропорта прямо к Ричи.

— Он не может меня увидеть, — шипит Ричи. — Блять, Стэн, здесь негде _спрятаться_...

Ричи вертится по кругу в поисках какого-нибудь укрытия, где можно было бы притаиться, и к тому времени, когда он делает третий полный оборот вокруг себя, Эдди уже стоит прямо перед ним.

— Блять, — вздыхает Ричи в трубку. — Мне пора идти.

— Полагаю, он тебя увидел. Ты не совсем маленький и тебя видно за километр.

— Ну да. Пока, Стэн.

— Позвони мне позже, если надо будет поговорить, Рич. Я серьёзно.

Ричи вешает трубку и кладёт телефон в карман, глядя через плечо Эдди на аэропорт позади. Так легче, думает он, не смотреть прямо на Эдди, когда всё, чего хочется — это обнять его и никогда не отпускать. Ричи не хочет замечать, что у Эдди появилось ещё несколько морщин на лбу и рядом с глазами, или как мышцы его рук теперь отчётливее проступают под рукавами рубашки, или что его глаза всё ещё такие же большие и ясные, как и раньше, или как–

— Ты, блять, посмотришь на меня или нет? — слышит он резкий голос Эдди, вырывающий его из задумчивости. — Почему ты вертелся кругами, как идиот?

Ричи опускает взгляд на Эдди и чувствует, как его сердце сжимается в груди, когда их взгляды встречаются. Такое ощущение, что его снова перенесло в тот роковой день пять лет назад, в тот день, когда их жизнь полностью изменилась, потому что ни один из них не мог жить с мыслью о затаённой обиде. В тот день Эдди вернулся с работы домой и сказал, что прошёл собеседование на новую работу и получил её, но должен переехать за границу. Двойное жалованье. Работа, которая ему по-настоящему нравилась и на которую он не боялся бы ходить каждый день. Но компания хотела получить ответ к концу недели, а работа Ричи пустила корни в Калифорнии.

Они спорили, и Эдди составлял таблицы, диаграммы и списки, а Ричи всё твердил, что последует за ним, не задавая никаких вопросов. Эдди твердил в ответ, что не может просить его об этом, что он останется, непременно останется, а Ричи говорил, что и он не может просить его об этом, и в конце концов никто из них не смог принять решение. Ни один из них не хотел рисковать счастьем другого, и они также не хотели, чтобы этот стресс отразился на их отношениях.

— Э-э... — запинается Ричи. — Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что пытаюсь найти место, где можно спрятаться?

— Вообще-то, да, — вздыхает Эдди. Ричи наблюдает, как он проводит рукой по лицу, прежде чем снова надвинуть на глаза солнцезащитные очки. — Блять. Неужели это реально моя жизнь?

Ричи пожимает плечами, его рука крепко держит ручку чемодана, сжимая и разжимая хватку, пока не выпускает её. Он застрял на Гавайях без машины, без гостиницы и ночлега, его бывший муж стоит прямо перед ним, и всё это — за пять дней до их предполагаемого юбилея. Ричи вроде как хочет провалиться сквозь землю.

Он снова садится, почти рухнув обратно на скамью, и сдвигает солнцезащитные очки на макушку. Он закрывает лицо руками и стонет.

— Рич? — слышит он голос Эдди, а потом чувствует, как тот садится на скамейку рядом с ним. — Извини, может, мне просто уйти?

— Нет-нет, — бормочет Рич. — Прости, просто... За последний час случилось столько всего, что хуже просто быть не может. Никаких рейсов на материк до следующей недели. У меня нет машины. Нет брони в отеле. Мне нужно позвонить своему менеджеру и отменить два концерта, потому что я не смогу попасть на них. А теперь ещё и...

Ричи замолкает, не желая говорить, что встреча с его невероятно горячим бывшим мужем, в которого он всё ещё целиком и полностью влюблён, относится к списку дерьма, свалившегося на него за последний час.

Ричи вздрагивает, когда чувствует руку Эдди на своём плече. Он снова надвигает очки на лицо и смотрит на него. Эдди наблюдает за ним, его глаза напряжены и обеспокоены, а рука мягко сжимает плечо.

— Меня уже ждёт арендованная машина, — тихо говорит Эдди. Он всматривается в лицо Ричи так, что тому хочется спрятаться. — Я могу отвезти тебя в отель, или... В службу проката автомобилей, или в любое место, куда тебе надо. Или.

Эдди замолкает и прикусывает губу, а Ричи хочется протянуть руку и положить её на чужое бедро.

— Или?

— Я могу просто... Э-э... поменять свой номер на номер с двумя кроватями. И ты можешь просто остаться со мной, чтобы тебе не пришлось снимать дерьмовую комнату в мотеле или платить какому-нибудь мудаку за хороший номер в последнюю минуту? — Эдди спрашивает неуверенно, его голос дрожит к концу, как будто даже он не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— Ты забыл, что я довольно знаменит, Эдс? — спрашивает Ричи, тихо смеясь и качая головой. — У меня есть деньги.

— Не называй меня так, — говорит Эдди, и Ричи слегка вздрагивает от лёгкого укуса в его словах. Он вздыхает и отпускает плечо Ричи, прежде чем встать, расправить рубашку и схватить чемодан.

Ричи тоже встаёт и берёт свой багаж. Он пожимает плечами и чувствует, насколько они напряжены.

— Я поеду с тобой, но давай я позвоню в несколько отелей и попытаюсь что-нибудь найти, — говорит Ричи через минуту, следуя за Эдди к стоянке арендованных автомобилей. — Я правда не хочу мешать твоему отпуску.

Эдди резко поворачивается, и Ричи приходится остановиться, чтобы не врезаться в него и не отправить их обоих в полёт. Он моргает и прикусывает губу, они стоят так близко друг к другу из-за того, что чуть не столкнулись; так близко, что их носы почти соприкасаются, и Ричи может видеть каждую крапинку в глазах Эдди.

— Не притворяйся, будто не знаешь, зачем я здесь, — мягко говорит Эдди, голос не громче шёпота надламывается в конце фразы. Он откашливается и поворачивает голову в сторону, глядя на землю рядом с Ричи. — Не надо. Это не совпадение, что мы оба здесь, на Кауаи, в одно и то же время, Рич. Только не на этой неделе.

Ричи кивает, его рука поднимается и ложится на ладонь Эдди, прежде чем он успевает подумать об этом. Он нежно пожимает её и мягко улыбается, когда Эдди снова смотрит на него.

— Ты прав, — шепчет Ричи, убирая руку. — Ты прав. Это не совпадение.

***

— Почему здесь буквально нет ни одного свободного отеля? — интересуется Ричи, вешая трубку в одиннадцатый раз, и со стоном откидывает голову на подголовник. — Я нашёл один мотель, но у него такие херовые отзывы–

— Ты ни за что не остановишься в мотеле, — невозмутимо отвечает Эдди, не отрывая глаз от дороги. Ричи наблюдает, как его руки сжимают руль, сухожилия его пальцев натягиваются, демонстрируя, насколько сильная у Эдди хватка. Ричи хочет наклониться, хочет положить руку на колено Эдди, чтобы он расслабился, хочет поцеловать его в висок, пока тот глубоко не вздохнёт. Он хочет, хочет, хочет. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько там, блять, тараканов? Не говоря уже о вшах, а то и похуже–

— Хорошо, Эдс, — говорит Ричи мягким голосом. Он ласково улыбается и смотрит на Эдди. — Ладно. Никакого мотеля. Я побуду у тебя, пока у них не освободится какой-нибудь номер.

Эдди кивает, почти сразу же поворачиваясь к дороге, как будто он вообще никогда не смотрел на Ричи. Ричи ещё какое-то время наблюдает за ним, а потом прислоняется головой к окну и на секунду закрывает глаза, обдумывая события прошедшего дня. Практически всё кажется нереальным, а особенно то, что он сидит в этой арендованной машине со своим бывшим мужем, застряв на Гавайях из-за приближающегося тропического шторма.

Ричи думает, что он, должно быть, задремал, потому что в следующий момент он моргает и просыпается от звука захлопнувшейся дверцы со стороны Эдди. Он снова моргает и поправляет очки, прежде чем отстегнуть ремень безопасности и вылезти из автомобиля. Он достаёт свой чемодан из багажника, вспоминая, что у него не осталось чистой одежды. Он очень надеется, что в номере Эдди есть стиральная машина и сушилка.

— Дай мне хотя бы заплатить за номер, — говорит Ричи, когда они подходят к стойке регистрации. Он оглядывается, отмечая, что отель хороший. Роскошный. Похожий на тот, в котором он жил всю прошлую неделю.

— Нет, — возражает Эдди. — Ты уже провёл здесь неделю. Я предполагаю, что ты сам платил за отель?

— Да, но я могу себе это позволить, — отвечает Ричи. — Серьёзно, Эдс, просто давай я–

— Я тоже могу себе это позволить, — снова говорит Эдди, его голос становится мягче, когда он вытаскивает бумажник из сумки. Он прочищает горло и достаёт своё удостоверение, чтобы вручить его администратору. — Я зарабатываю приличные деньги.

Ричи моргает и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не может произнести ни слова. Он закрывает рот и пожимает плечами, засовывая руки в карманы, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Ладно.

Напоминание о том, из-за чего именно они развелись пять лет назад, до сих пор заставляет внутренности Ричи бурлить. Его никогда не устраивало расставание после десяти лет брака. Он знает, что они, наверное, приняли опрометчивое решение, и он знает, что это было отчасти из-за их общего упрямства и неспособности даже признать существование компромиссов. Но Ричи абсолютно не хотел, чтобы Эдди затаил на него обиду, если когда-нибудь пожалеет, что отказался от этой работы.

— В смысле у вас нет номеров на замену? — Ричи слышит голос Эдди, резкий и отчётливый, прорезающийся сквозь его мысли. Он оглядывается и видит, как Эдди хмуро смотрит на администратора, скрестив руки на груди.

— Мне очень жаль, сэр, но все номера заняты, и свободных, чтобы изменить бронь, нет–

— Но нам нужны две кровати, — говорит Эдди, указывая на себя и Ричи. — Теперь я не один.

— Там кровать размера кинг-сайз, сэр–

— Всё в порядке, Эдс, — вмешивается Ричи, желая избавить молодого администратора от второй волны гнева Эдди. — Давайте по-другому. У вас есть раскладушка, которую можно было бы поставить в номер?

— Да, сэр, — отвечает он, закусив губу и глядя на Ричи. — Но, э-э, она всего около метра восьмидесяти длиной–

— Ну конечно, блять, — бормочет Эдди, глядя в потолок и делая глубокий вдох. — Ладно, ладно. Всё нормально. Одна двуспальная кровать — прекрасно.

Ричи наблюдает, как Эдди вручают ключи от номера, и Эдди отдаёт один из них ему, прежде чем повернуться и направиться к лифту. Ричи хватает свой багаж и бросается вдогонку, проскальзывая в лифт до того, как двери закроются.

— Я могу поспать на диване или ещё где-нибудь, — говорит Ричи, прикусив губу и пытаясь развеять напряжение, которое сейчас излучает Эдди. — Серьёзно, Эдс, я могу...

— Всё нормально, — выдыхает Эдди, делая глубокий вдох и ударяясь головой о стенку лифта. — Прости, я просто... Тоже переживаю.

Ричи кивает и засовывает руки обратно в карманы, глядя на табло с цифрами и размышляя, не предпочёл бы он, чтобы мир поглотил его целиком. Он не знает, как собирается пережить следующую неделю с Эдди, понимая, что ему придётся скрывать, что он всё ещё любит его всем сердцем и каждый божий день сожалеет о расставании.

Ричи не представляет, как будет справляться. И он понятия не имеет, что Эдди думает по этому поводу.

_«Он приехал на вашу годовщину один, как и ты,_ — говорит ему голос в голове, — _человек не поедет в поездку на годовщину один, если только...»_

Ричи качает головой и снова смотрит на стену.

Войдя в номер, Ричи ставит сумку у окна и окидывает взглядом кровать. Как и сказал администратор, кровать огромного размера. Номер хороший, чистый и белый с оттенками и акцентами бирюзы, грамотно разбросанными повсюду. Ричи открывает раздвижную дверь на балкон, закрывает ширму и прислушивается к шуму океана всего в нескольких сотнях метров от отеля. С балкона открывается великолепный вид, и Ричи представляет себе, как они с Эдди, будучи в другой жизни, сидят снаружи: Эдди сидит на коленях у Ричи и играет с его рукой, пока они разговаривают о том, что они ели на ужин, о торте, который они разделили на десерт, и о коктейлях «Май Тай», которые они пили.

— Здесь есть стиральная машина и сушилка, — слышит он голос Эдди с противоположного конца комнаты. — Тебе не надо...

— Вообще-то, надо, — отвечает Ричи, прежде чем Эдди успевает закончить вопрос, прочищая горло, когда его голос становится хриплым. — Давай я просто...

— Я сделаю, — рассеянно отвечает Эдди, открывая стиральную машину и проверяя шкафчики над ней в поисках средств для стирки. — Я всё равно хочу постирать одежду из аэропорта.

— Ладно, — говорит Ричи, отчаянно пытаясь не думать о том, что Эдди собирается стирать его вещи, что он делал без вопросов в течение десяти лет. Ричи подкатывает свой чемодан к машинке и открывает его, съёживаясь, когда Эдди смотрит на его свёрнутую в кучу одежду и вздыхает.

— Серьёзно, — невозмутимо начинает Эдди, протягивая руку, чтобы собрать одежду Ричи, — ты даже не сложил её?

— Зачем? Она же грязная.

— Ты совсем не изменился, да?

Эдди загружает его одежду в стиральную машину, а потом снимает свою рубашку, небрежно бросая её поверх вещей Ричи. Ричи моргает, глядя на него, и предполагает, что Эдди, наверное, не осознаёт, что это в каком-то смысле не совсем нормально — раздеваться перед бывшим мужем, с которым ты не виделся пять лет.

Всё происходящее, возможно, должно быть ещё более странным, думает Ричи, снова оказавшись в присутствии Эдди после стольких лет. Но Эдди почти такой же, каким он его помнит: всё те же жёсткие линии и подтянутые руки, большие глаза и волосы, зачёсанные назад, возможно, чуть меньше геля, чем он использовал раньше. Ричи кажется, что он вернулся домой, — и его сердце сжимается от боли.

Ричи изо всех сил старается не пялиться, заставляя свои глаза не опускаться, а смотреть на стену, не позволяя им блуждать по груди Эдди. Он не может. Он не будет.

Ричи разворачивается кругом и идёт обратно к балкону. Он снова открывает сетчатую дверь и выходит наружу, рухнув в мягкое кресло и тяжело вздохнув. Он достаёт свой телефон из кармана и посылает сообщение Стэну, давая ему знать, что он жив, прежде чем положить его экраном вниз на кофейный столик перед ним.

Это плохая идея. Он это знает, он это чувствует. А ещё он чувствует себя полным дерьмом, обдумывая, как для него прошли последние пять лет: как ему казалось, что он просто существовал, и как ему приходилось держаться подальше от Эдди и не звонить ему на каждую годовщину. А теперь Эдди здесь, на Кауаи, и они, скорее всего, проведут в одной комнате пятнадцатую годовщину своей свадьбы.

Ричи снова берёт телефон, внезапно вспомнив, что ему нужно перенести свои выступления. Он набирает номер Бев, сообщая, что происходит и что он застрянет на Гавайях на ближайшую неделю. Бев, благослови Господь её золотое, пламенное сердце, полностью понимает его и обещает, что со всем разберётся. Они заканчивают разговор, и Ричи уже не в первый раз невероятно рад, что решил уволить своего старого менеджера и нанять нового.

— Рич? — из глубины комнаты снова доносится голос Эдди. — Не хочешь заказать что-нибудь в номер на ужин?

Ричи снова делает глубокий вдох и на мгновение закрывает глаза. Слышать, как Эдди называет его «Рич», не является чем-то необычным, очень много людей называют его так, но... Просто всегда было что-то необычное в том, как Эдди это говорил, как его губы складывались вокруг слова, и как оно слетало с его языка.

Они заказывают еду в номер и ужинают в небольшой мини-кухне в тишине. Ричи ковыряется в картошке фри, не обращая внимания на то, что Эдди поглядывает на него каждые несколько секунд, но не произносит ни слова.

Ричи знает, что они могли бы поддерживать контакт: они расстались на дружеской ноте и не из-за того, что кто-то кого-то разлюбил или кому-то изменил. Они были лучшими друзьями друг друга с двадцати одного года, они должны были поддерживать контакт.

Но.

Ричи всегда думал, что он будет казаться нуждающимся, отчаявшимся. Он не хотел, чтобы Эдди думал, будто он рассержен на него из-за ухода, не хотел выглядеть так, будто он безнадёжно ожидал его возвращения. Просто так ему было легче смириться с тем, что их отношения закончились и что в его жизни наступила новая полоса.

По крайней мере, так он говорил себе.

Ричи проводит рукой по груди, чувствуя кольцо, проступающее под футболкой. Блять. Он должен убедиться, что Эдди никогда не увидит его обручальное кольцо на цепочке. Ни в коем случае.

— Эм, в общем... — начинает Эдди, кладя вилку на стол и делая глоток воды, прежде чем прочистить горло. — Что... чем ты занимался?

Ричи на мгновение моргает, а потом кладёт свою вилку на пустую тарелку.

— Ну, знаешь. Работал. У меня появилось несколько новых спешлов на «Нетфликс». Недавно занялся озвучкой. Уволил своего старого менеджера.

— Я видел их, — спокойно говорит Эдди. — Все до единого.

Ричи опять моргает и делает глубокий вдох, глядя в потолок и снова желая, чтобы природа каким-нибудь образом окончила его жизнь.

— Эдс, — бормочет он через мгновение, тяжело сглатывая и сразу делая глоток воды.

— Я знаю, — шепчет Эдди. — Я знаю. Извини.

Ричи собирает тарелки и ставит их обратно на поднос, просто чтобы хоть чем-то занять свои руки. Он относит поднос к тележке, стоящей в коридоре, и снова запирает дверь, прежде чем повернуться к Эдди.

— Кто-нибудь, э-э... — Эдди замолкает, и Ричи видит, как по его щекам разливается лёгкий румянец. — Тебе надо кому-нибудь позвонить, чтобы рассказать об этой ситуации?

— Я уже позвонил Стэну и попросил его ещё немного присмотреть за котами, — невозмутимо отвечает Ричи, прекрасно понимая, что Эдди спрашивает не об этом.

— Коты? — говорит Эдди, нахмурившись. — Подожди, Стэн? Никто больше не присматривает за твоими котами?

— Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, Эдди, — вздыхает Ричи, проводя рукой по лицу. — Если ты об этом спрашиваешь. На самом деле, ничего серьёзного не было.

Эдди кивает и снова опускает взгляд на стол, и Ричи хочет спросить, хочет знать, о чём думает Эдди, встречается ли он с кем-нибудь; может, Эдди ждёт своего парня, который должен позже присоединиться к нему в поездке, и это, блять, будет так неловко–

— Я тоже, — отвечает Эдди. — По крайней мере сейчас. Был один... Год или около того назад. Но ничего не вышло, мы встречались всего несколько месяцев.

Ричи чувствует, как к горлу подступает лёгкая желчь от мысли, что Эдди с кем-то другим, что Эдди пытается любить другого мужчину, пытается двигаться дальше и обрести счастье, и–

— Мне нужно в ванную, — быстро говорит Ричи, прежде чем броситься из комнаты. Он падает перед унитазом, и ужин, который он только что съел, возвращается обратно.

Боже, как же, сука, неловко. Прошло уже пять лет — он, блять, не должен так сильно скучать и убиваться по своему бывшему мужу, он не должен, это не–

— Эй, — слышит он шёпот Эдди, а потом Эдди оказывается прямо за ним, его рука нежно гладит Ричи по спине. — Я знаю, что это слишком для тебя, Рич. Я знаю. Мне, блять, очень жаль.

Его слова звучат тихо, наполненные глубоким смыслом, и Ричи задаётся вопросом, не имеет ли он в виду что-то большее, чем просто события сегодняшнего дня.

Ричи хватает полотенце, вытирает им рот, прислоняется головой к стене и закрывает глаза. Он сосредотачивается на руке Эдди, всё ещё лежащей у него на спине: её мягкого веса достаточно, чтобы успокоить мысли Ричи и немного успокоить его нервы.

— Прости, — шепчет Ричи через несколько мгновений, его глаза всё ещё закрыты. — Мне очень жаль.

— Мне тоже, — шепчет Эдди в ответ, и теперь Ричи знает, что они говорят не только о сегодняшнем дне. — Пойдём в постель.

***

К тому времени, как Ричи переодевается в футболку и пижамные штаны, Эдди уже свернулся калачиком на своей стороне кровати, лёжа под одеялом лицом к стене. Ричи медленно моргает, понимая, что Эдди до сих пор спит на своей стороне, на той же стороне, на которой он спал все эти годы, что они были вместе.

Последние пять лет Ричи спал на той же стороне.

Но теперь он стоит рядом со своей стороной кровати, размышляя, правда ли ему стоит лечь в постель или лучше просто спать на диване.

— Залезай, идиот, — бормочет Эдди с другой стороны. Он оглядывается через плечо на Ричи, и тот удивлённо выгибает бровь. — Давай, я не кусаюсь.

— Я знаю, что это неправда, детка, — смеётся Ричи, и ласковое прозвище слетает с его губ прежде, чем он успевает осознать это. Он замирает и замечает, что у Эдди такая же реакция: его глаза широко раскрыты, он смотрит на Ричи с приподнятой бровью. — Э-э... Извини.

—... Всё нормально, — говорит Эдди через несколько мгновений, отворачиваясь снова лицом к стене. Ричи глубоко вздыхает. — Просто ложись.

Ричи откидывает одеяло и забирается в постель, выключая ночник, прежде чем устроиться поудобнее. Он чувствует тепло от Эдди рядом с собой, когда поворачивается к нему спиной. Как, чёрт возьми, он собирается спать, когда Эдди находится буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от него?

Ричи моргает, чувствуя, как Эдди поворачивается, и он оглядывается через плечо, чтобы увидеть, что Эдди пристально смотрит на него.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — спрашивает Ричи, хмуро глядя на Эдди, и тоже поворачивается к нему лицом. Он кладёт руку под подушку, посылая Эдди взгляд с вопросительно приподнятой бровью. — Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

— Я чувствую твоё беспокойство, — отвечает Эдди, его глаза скользят по лицу Ричи. — Никто из нас не заснёт, если твоя аура будет такой громкой.

— Моя аура, — невозмутимо повторяет Ричи, и смех срывается с его губ прежде, чем он успевает остановить его. — Что ты знаешь о моей ауре?

Эдди издаёт низкий смешок, и лёгкая улыбка расползается по его лицу.

— Было время, когда я знал о тебе всё, Рич, — шепчет он. — Даже твою ауру.

Ричи моргает и прикусывает губу, он поворачивается на спину и устремляет взгляд в потолок.

— Наверное, это время не прошло, — говорит он через мгновение. — На самом деле, я не очень изменился. — Он чувствует, как матрас прогибается, а затем близкое присутствие Эдди: его рука тянется, чтобы ткнуть Ричи в предплечье.

— Я скучал по тебе, — бормочет Эдди, палец заменяется плоской ладонью, нежно поглаживающую бицепс Ричи. — Правда. И я говорю это не просто так.

Прикосновение руки Эдди тёплое, пальцы скользят под рукав футболки, отчего кожа Ричи покрывается мурашками.

— Ты мог бы позвонить, — шепчет Ричи. — Мы могли бы, по крайней мере, поддерживать связь.

— Я не мог так поступить с тобой, — мгновенно отвечает он мягким голосом. Его рука застывает на руке Ричи, и он приподнимается на локте так, чтобы смотреть на Ричи сверху вниз. — Я знал, что не могу так поступить с тобой. Это я ушёл, и я не заслуживал возможности скучать по тебе.

— Какого чёрта, — стонет Ричи, закрывая лицо другой рукой. — Эдди, я не могу сейчас об этом говорить. Мы оба чертовски устали.

Он чувствует, как Эдди немного сдувается рядом с ним, снова устраиваясь на подушке. Он убирает руку с плеча Ричи и засовывает её под подушку.

— Извини, — бормочет он.

— Эдди, — вздыхает Ричи. — Прости, просто... День был по-настоящему хреновым, и мы оба устали. Эти разговоры должны подождать, пока мы оба не отдохнём, хорошо?

Эдди кивает, и Ричи ещё раз глубоко вздыхает, позволяя себе расслабиться.

— Спокойной ночи, Рич, — мягко говорит Эдди. Ричи чувствует, как его глаза закрываются, хотя он понятия не имеет, как это вообще возможно, когда Эдди находится так близко.

— Спокойной ночи, Эдди-детка, — отвечает Ричи, слегка запинаясь от усталости и не осознавая, что с его языка сорвалось ласковое прозвище. Он засыпает прежде, чем слышит, как Эдди задерживает дыхание и называет его «Солнышком» в ответ.

***

ДЕНЬ 2

Ричи просыпается с рукой, обнимающей его за талию, и крепким, компактным телом, прижатым к его спине. Он моргает и издаёт тихий стон, ёрзая под рукой Эдди. Он не знает, который час; может быть, уже достаточно поздно, чтобы он мог повернуться и разбудить своего мужа поцелуями–

Глаза Ричи снова распахиваются, когда на него накатывает волна реальности, и он вспоминает, что представляет собой его нынешняя жизнь и почему он на Гавайях и делит постель с Эдди. Его пугает, насколько естественно и по-домашнему он чувствует себя сейчас, в объятиях Эдди и его весом за спиной. Он правда не должен удивляться тому, как быстро его разум перестроился обратно после пятилетнего перерыва, но внезапное отрезвление поражает его как ушат холодной воды.

Он должен отодвинуться, но он не хочет будить Эдди, и, честно говоря, ему нравится, как Эдди прижимается к нему и обнимает его. Он чувствует себя защищённым и любимым — так, как не чувствовал себя уже пять лет, и он не совсем хочет, чтобы этот момент закончился.

Ричи прокручивает в голове их вчерашний разговор, гадая, правда ли Эдди имел в виду то, что сказал, или за него говорили усталость и джетлаг. Ричи знает, что здесь что-то есть; он _знает_ , потому что Эдди отправился один в поездку, которая должна была стать празднованием их пятнадцатилетней годовщины свадьбы. Люди, которые избавились от чувств и любых эмоциональных привязанностей, так не делают.

Рассуждая логически, Ричи всё это понимает. Но когда дело касается Эдди, Ричи обычно не склонен к логике.

Может, Эдди просто отправился в отпуск. Ричи предполагает, что он много работает, он знает, что его работа в Англии влечёт за собой. Он знает, что Эдди довольно высоко поднялся по карьерной лестнице, что он усердно трудится и ему правда нравится его работа. За эти годы они обменялись, возможно, несколькими электронными письмами, по большей части они обсуждали работу, а потом писем становилось меньше, пока, наконец, они просто не перестали пытаться.

Ричи не может сказать, был ли он благодарен за отсутствие контакта с Эдди. Он скучает по Эдди, очевидно, он, блять, скучает по Эдди всеми фибрами своей души. Но он не хотел тянуться к нему, не хотел, чтобы Эдди чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что оставил его. Ричи не хотел, чтобы он оставался ради него; Ричи хотел, чтобы он устроился на работу своей мечты и прожил свою жизнь так, как хотел. И если Ричи в эти планы не входил, то ничего страшного. Главное, чтобы Эдди был счастлив.

Но от каждого письма в самом начале и каждого телефонного звонка Ричи чувствовал себя хуже: ещё более отчуждённым и грустным. Поэтому, когда звонков и писем стало меньше, Ричи, возможно, ощутил небольшой намёк на облегчение.

Ричи чувствует, как Эдди шевелится позади него: дыхание Эдди мягко обдувает его затылок. Рука Эдди сжимает его талию, и Ричи хочет, чтобы этот момент длился вечно. Ему кажется, что за последние годы он ни разу не спал так хорошо.

— Доброе утро, — бормочет Эдди у него за спиной, и Ричи замирает: наверное, ему всё-таки следовало попытаться освободиться до того, как Эдди проснётся.

— И тебе, — тихо говорит Ричи, стараясь держаться как можно спокойнее. Если он не пошевелится, может быть, Эдди и не заметит, может быть–

Рука Эдди скользит под футболку Ричи и играет с мягкими волосами на его животе. Эдди хмыкает и утыкается лицом в его плечо, и Ричи замирает, когда чувствует, как Эдди оставляет нежный поцелуй на вороте его футболки. Он ощущает, как бёдра Эдди мягко прижимаются к его заднице, и о, блять, у Эдди стоит, и его губы покрывают ещё одним поцелуем затылок Ричи–

— Ты так хорошо пахнешь, — бормочет Эдди ему в шею, его рука скользит вниз к поясу пижамных штанов. Ричи думает, что ему нужно принять решение в ближайшее время, потому что хоть он и больше всего на свете хотел бы трахнуть своего бывшего мужа прямо здесь и сейчас, факт остаётся фактом: он бывший муж Ричи.

Бёдра Эдди снова прижимаются к его заднице, и Ричи издаёт тихий стон. Он думает, что вот-вот повернётся и поцелует Эдди, когда чувствует, как рука Эдди, которая почти залезла под пояс, застывает, а тело позади замирает.

— О чёрт, — бормочет Эдди, всё ещё прижимаясь губами к шее Ричи. — Блять.

Ричи не двигается, пока Эдди отрывается от него и ложится на спину. Он ощущает холод от потери тепла тела Эдди и от мысли, что Эдди, скорее всего, только что полностью проснулся и осознал развернувшуюся ситуацию. Ричи абсолютно не будет думать о том, что Эдди явно до сих пор хочет его. Он не будет. Он не может.

— Извини, — говорит Эдди в потолок. Ричи перекатывается на другой бок, чтобы посмотреть на него, и подпирает голову локтем.

— Не парься, Спагетти, — отвечает Ричи, стараясь говорить небрежно и так, будто он не переживает внутренне панику из-за попытки понять, что всё это значит. — У меня горячее тело, с этим ничего не поделаешь.

— Заткнись нахуй, — стонет Эдди с лёгким смешком. — Я просто... Извини. Кажется, я забыл... — Эдди замолкает, и сердце Ричи бьётся раз, два, три в груди от предполагаемого окончания этой фразы. Но он знает.

— Я тоже, — мягко отвечает Ричи, потому что говорит серьёзно. — Казалось, будто это старые добрые времена.

— Да.

Они лежат так ещё несколько секунд. Ричи смотрит в потолок и посылает всё к чёрту.

— Я хочу, — говорит Ричи, потому что вся эта история странная с самого начала, и он чувствует себя как оголённый провод под напряжением, как будто он может сгореть в любой момент.

— Что? — спрашивает Эдди, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Ричи краем глаза.

— Просто для протокола, — отвечает Ричи, стараясь говорить небрежно. Он пожимает плечами. — Я был бы не против. Я хочу. Ты всё ещё охренеть какой горячий, Эдс.

Эдди открывает и закрывает рот, и Ричи тихо смеётся над его реакцией, а потом садится. Он вытягивает руки над головой, усмехаясь, когда видит, что Эдди пристально разглядывает полоску его кожи между краем футболки и поясом штанов.

— _Ándale_ ¹, Эдуардо, — говорит Ричи, вставая. — Пойдём завтракать.

***

¹ **Ándale** (исп.) — «живее».

***

Завтрак проходит спокойно. Они едят в основном молча, Ричи просматривает свой телефон и показывает Эдди фотографии своих котов.

— Не могу поверить, что у тебя есть коты, — говорит Эдди, наслаждаясь своими яйцами Бенедикт. — Во множественном числе.

Ричи пожимает плечами.

— Бонк появился у меня пять лет назад, — отвечает Ричи, не желая прямо говорить, что это случилось сразу после развода. — Ньют и Берни были из одного помёта. Нашёл их возле студии «Нетфликс» в коробке и решил оставить себе, а не передавать в приют.

Эдди угукает, и Ричи переключается на следующую фотографию Берни и Ньюта, когда они были ещё котятами.

Эдди рассказывает ему об Англии, а Ричи слушает и пытается не обращать внимания на боль, которая пронзает его сердце. Эдди относится к теме небрежно, и не похоже, что Англия ему очень нравится. Он любит свою работу, своего босса и своих коллег. У него есть небольшая квартира, и она находится в нескольких минутах ходьбы от офиса. Но кроме этого Эдди мало что может сказать. Он больше не вспоминает о том мужчине, с которым, по-видимому, встречался, по крайней мере, какое-то время, — за что Ричи чрезвычайно благодарен, потому что он очень хотел бы, чтобы съеденный завтрак остался внутри.

— Не буду врать, Эдс, ты бы звучал сексуально с акцентом.

Ричи думает, что, возможно, переступает черту со всеми этими ласковыми прозвищами и тем, что он говорит Эдди, но он даже не пытается отдавать себе отчёт. Он может винить только гавайское солнце, под лучами которого он нежился всю прошлую неделю: оно поджарило ему мозг.

Эдди пожимает плечами и делает глоток воды.

— Может быть, — говорит он, наконец. — Даже не знаю. Но я рад, что ничего не подцепил.

Ричи думает, что он что-то недоговаривает. Кажется, будто он пытается что-то скрыть от Ричи, что смешно, учитывая ситуацию, в которой они сейчас находятся, но Ричи постарается не зацикливаться. Он просто не может думать о том, что предположительно скрывает от него Эдди, потому что следующие четыре дня ему, видимо, придётся провести с ним.

Ричи платит за завтрак, и они покидают ресторан. Эдди требует, чтобы они нашли ближайшую кофейню, и выходит оттуда с двумя стаканами кофе, тут же протягивая один Ричи. Он наблюдает за тем, как Эдди делает глоток, и с трудом представляет, как Эдди вообще может пить горячий кофе летом, но вот он здесь, пять лет спустя, всё ещё пьёт обжигающе горячий кофе в тридцатиградусную жару на Гавайях.

— Вот твой отвратительно сладкий, нездоровый и перенасыщенный кофеином кофе, — говорит Эдди, протягивая Ричи венти колд-брю². Он тупо моргает, осознавая, что он не называл Эдди свой заказ, а это значит, что Эдди помнит.

Ричи делает глоток и хмурится, распробовав, потому что это точно такой же кофе, какой он заказывает себе, если не считать–

— Три порции карамели, три порции сиропа, измельчённый лёд. И я добавил миндальное молоко, чтобы ты мог хотя бы сказать, что там есть _что-то_ полезное, — быстро перечисляет Эдди, глядя на свой стакан.

— О, — произносит Ричи. Он делает ещё один глоток. — Ты раньше всё время заказывал его мне.

Эдди пожимает плечами.

— Надеюсь, ты всё ещё его пьёшь?

— Да-да. Я просто забыл про миндальное молоко, — говорит Ричи, — и всё время забывал про него.

Они идут по тротуару обратно к отелю в относительной тишине. Ричи думает, как было бы просто взять Эдди за руку, но он знает, что не должен, знает, что _не может_.

И было бы легко, как кажется Ричи, прямо сейчас сказать Эдди, что он чувствует по поводу их разрыва, что он чувствовал последние пять лет. Он мог бы просто сказать ему, что любит его, что он хочет попробовать начать всё сначала. Это простые слова и простые фразы, и того, что Эдди, кажется, всё ещё что-то чувствует к нему, достаточно, чтобы вдохновить его хотя бы на попытку.

Но.

Но он правда не хочет иметь дело с маленьким шансом снова остаться с разбитым сердцем. Если Эдди скажет, что любит его, а потом вернётся в Англию, всё будет как прежде. И Ричи не хочет, чтобы Эдди снова пришлось выбирать. Это было бы несправедливо. Всё произошедшее с ними кажется несправедливым.

Но сейчас он здесь с Эдди, прогуливается по пляжу и слушает, как тот распинается о бариста в кафе. Его свободная рука рассекает воздух, аккомпанируя тираде, и Ричи с радостью умер бы прямо сейчас счастливым и умиротворённым от голоса Эдди.

Они проводят день в торговом квартале в километре от отеля. Ричи считает, что их досуг можно назвать удобным, что благодаря ему они могут занять себя и поговорить о чём-то, что не касается ни их самих, ни их проблем. Ричи знает, что им нужно поговорить, что они _должны_ поговорить, но он боится того, что может сказать сейчас. Он всё ещё не избавился от ощущения уязвимости и испытывает слишком много эмоций из-за вчерашнего стресса — ему не кажется, что он полностью настроен говорить о чём-то серьёзном сегодня.

Они забредают в пиццерию на поздний ланч; Ричи делает глоток холодного пива и наблюдает за Эдди, пока тот говорит. Его руки двигаются в такт словам, и он матерится каждые десять секунд. Ричи думает, что он мог бы слушать его вечно; Эдди правда надо заняться аудиокнигами, потому что Ричи скупил бы все и слушал на повторе.

— Что будете заказывать? — интересуется официантка, вернувшись. Ричи моргает и хватает меню, к которому они ещё не притрагивались.

— Большую пиццу с курицей барбекю и без лука на тонком тесте, — быстро говорит он, протягивая ей меню. Она записывает заказ и улыбается им обоим, обещая ещё по кружке пива, а потом уходит на кухню.

Ричи допивает свой стакан и ставит его на стол. Он переводит взгляд на Эдди и замечает, что тот уже смотрит на него.

— Что? — спрашивает Ричи через секунду, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. — У меня что-то на лице? Мы даже ещё ничего не ели.

— Нет-нет, — быстро говорит Эдди, глядя на стол и переставляя свой стакан на подставку. — Извини. Просто... Ты помнишь, какая пицца мне нравится.

— Оу. Да. Это... Э-э... Да, наверное. — Ричи даже не подумал об этом, когда делал заказ. Он не заказывал эту пиццу с тех пор, как Эдди ушёл, так что он правда понятия не имеет, как умудрился так быстро вспомнить.

Эдди всё ещё смотрит на него, а Ричи переводит взгляд то за его плечо, то на потолок, то на стол — куда угодно, лишь бы не прямо на Эдди.

— Брет даже не знал... — начинает Эдди, но тут же замолкает, и теперь Ричи смотрит прямо на него. Эдди никогда раньше не называл имени, но по тому, как он его произносит, Ричи понимает, что Брет — это парень, с которым Эдди встречался, пусть и совсем недолго.

— А-а... — запинаясь, произносит Ричи, поблагодарив официантку, которая приносит ему ещё один стакан пива. Он делает большой глоток, а потом ставит его обратно. — Ты хочешь... поговорить о нём?

Ричи бросает короткий взгляд на Эдди, тот наблюдает за ним, слегка нахмурившись. Ричи прекрасно понимает, что он сейчас, наверное, выглядит страннее, блять, некуда: глаза мечутся по всему ресторану в попытке избежать взгляда Эдди. Он не знает, хочет ли он услышать об этом парне, с которым Эдди пытался жить дальше. Он не знает, поможет ли ему признание того, что Эдди всё ещё пытался быть счастливым, но он точно знает, что ему будет чертовски больно слышать об этом.

— Да тут и говорить особо не о чем, — пожав плечами, признаётся Эдди. — Я даже не знаю, «встречались» мы официально или нет, если этот термин вообще применим к людям, которым за сорок. Я никогда не называл его своим парнем, что, в конце концов, стало отчасти причиной расставания. Меня это не волновало. Между нами не было никаких чувств. Я вообще ничего не чувствовал.

Ричи переводит взгляд на Эдди и с удивлением обнаруживает, что тот смотрит прямо на него. Его глаза блестят, лицо слегка угрюмо, и Ричи кажется, что он заглядывает прямо в его душу. Он не знает, почему у него внутри всё переворачивается и почему он ощущает, как желудок скрутило в узел. Ричи встречался с другими парнями — если можно так назвать секс на одну ночь с несколькими мужчинами, — но он даже не мог подумать о том, чтобы завести новые отношения или заменить Эдди. Эта часть его сердца была запечатана, как только Эдди сел в самолёт, сшита неразрывной нитью, от которой мог избавить только Эдди Каспбрак.

— Извини, — пробормотал Ричи, поблагодарив официантку, которая принесла пиццу. Он берёт кусок и кладёт себе на тарелку.

— Всё в порядке, — мягко говорит Эдди. Он оторвался от пиццы и снова встретился взглядом с Ричи. — Рич. Ты же знаешь, что я...

Ричи откусывает ещё кусочек и наблюдает, как Эдди замолкает. Ричи сглатывает и чувствует, как его сердце колотится в груди, сжимаясь и мешая ему дышать, не давая сосредоточиться ни на чём другом, кроме Эдди и того, что тот говорит.

Но Эдди молчит, и Ричи думает, что, может, стоит помочь ему хотя бы немного.

— Я знаю, — тихо говорит он. — Я знаю. Я тоже.

И пусть Ричи не знает, что собирался сказать Эдди, но он думает, что понимает достаточно хорошо.

В эту ночь они ложатся спать, намеренно заключая друг друга в объятия. Ричи чувствует себя потрясённым и немного уставшим, как не чувствовал себя уже давно, и думает, что Эдди, наверно, замечает, потому что, как только они оказываются в постели и под одеялом, Эдди обнимает его и кладёт голову ему на грудь. Ричи обхватывает Эдди одной рукой за спину, а другой — гладит по плечу. Эдди вздыхает, прижавшись к его груди, и Ричи клянётся, что тот нежно целует его в футболку, но он не позволяет себе слишком много думать об этом. Он засыпает под тихие звуки дыхания Эдди у себя на груди и ощущение его тепла, прижатого к телу.

***

² **Колд-брю** (англ. _cold brew_ ) — это способ приготовления кофе, при котором его заваривают не горячей, а холодной водой. Иногда даже ледяной.

***

ДЕНЬ 3

— Серьёзно. Ты серьёзно, блять, собираешься идти в этом.

Ричи смотрит на свою футболку и пожимает плечами. Он не видит никакой проблемы в своей ярко-фиолетовой футболке с надписью «1 Текила, 2 Текила, 3 Текила, ПОЛ».

— Мы просто идём на пляж, — отвечает Ричи. — Я всё равно её потом сниму.

Эдди пристально смотрит на него, и Ричи кажется, что он снова заглядывает ему в душу. Он расправляет футболку и переминается с ноги на ногу, стараясь не обращать внимания на долгий взгляд и осознавая, что Эдди весь день будет видеть его полуголым. И что он тоже будет видеть Эдди полуголым. Он в жопе.

— Иди надевай свои крошечные плавки и пойдём, — говорит Ричи через несколько секунд. Он откашливается и поворачивается, чтобы взять полотенце со спинки стула.

— Они вовсе не крошечные! — кричит Эдди, выхватывая плавки из чемодана и направляясь в ванную. — Они нормального размера.

— Они совсем крошечные, детка, — отвечает Ричи. — Ты всегда носил самые короткие плавки, какие только можно. Тебя бесило, если они были мешковатыми.

— Да, потому что они слишком свободные, если они мешковатые, говнюк, — огрызается Эдди, возвращаясь из ванной в плавках, которые, как и утверждал Ричи, едва ли доходят до середины бедра, и обтягивающей чёрной майке.

— Сегодня мой счастливый день? — говорит Ричи, даже не успев подумать. Эдди моргает, глядя на него, и мозгу Ричи требуется секунда, чтобы осознать то, что он только что сказал. — О... Э-э...

Эдди пожимает плечами, и если не из-за этого Ричи спотыкается на ровном месте, понимая, что следующие несколько часов он потратит на попытки истолковать смысл этого жеста, то он не знает, из-за чего ещё.

— Может быть, — невозмутимо отвечает Эдди и цепляет полотенце. — Пойдём уже.

Ричи хватает их холодильник, полный бутылок воды, пива и вина, и следует за Эдди к выходу. Он совершенно не пялится на задницу Эдди. Ни в коем случае. Бывшие мужья так не делают.

Но он не может игнорировать то, как глаза Эдди медленно скользили по его телу, когда он вышел из ванной в своих собственных плавках, или то, как этим утром Эдди снова проснулся, прижавшись к его спине, руки Эдди блуждали под футболкой Ричи, когда он сонно пробормотал «доброе утро» в плечо Ричи.

Ричи расстилает полотенце на песке и снова надевает солнцезащитные очки. Он бросает взгляд на Эдди как раз в тот момент, когда тот снимает майку через голову: его руки вытягиваются над ним, а мышцы напрягаются, стягивая и отбрасывая её в сторону.

Ричи скользит взглядом по груди Эдди. Он всё такой же подтянутый, как и много лет назад, а может и больше. Эдди всегда был спортзальной крысой, и Ричи совсем не удивляет, что он, возможно, стал больше заниматься спортом, как только переехал в другую страну.

— Может, ещё сфоткаешь на память, — сухо говорит Эдди, садясь на полотенце и стряхивая с него песок, прежде чем лечь. — Сними свою футболку, придурок. Ты начнёшь жаловаться, что тебе жарко, если не избавишься от этого кошмара в ближайшее время.

— Ты просто хочешь увидеть меня без футболки, — отвечает Ричи со злой усмешкой, собирая ткань на затылке, а потом стягивает её.

— Я же гей, — вздыхает Эдди. Его глаза снова скользят по телу Ричи, и Ричи приходится физически сопротивляться желанию ссутулиться, отчётливо осознавая абсолютное отсутствие пресса, когда на него смотрит Эдди ёбаный Каспбрак — невозможно горячая штучка.

Ричи прочищает горло и открывает холодильник, вытаскивая оттуда вино для Эдди и сразу же вручая ему, а потом берёт пиво для себя.

Несколько минут они пьют в уютном молчании. Ричи пытается не смотреть на Эдди каждые несколько секунд, но... Это тяжело, когда Эдди выглядит _вот так_ и когда он всё ещё тоскует по Эдди, как будто их не разделяло никакое время.

Ричи думает, что им, наверное, надо поговорить об этом, о чём бы они там ни пытались поговорить. Они просто с удовольствием проводят время вместе, и Эдди, кажется, по-настоящему наслаждается своим отпуском. Ричи задаётся вопросом, какими бы они были сейчас, если бы не было никакого развода и они приехали бы сюда на свой юбилей. Они, наверно, делили бы полотенце, и Эдди ворчал бы из-за того, что Ричи не намазался солнцезащитным кремом, и потом будет жаловаться, когда обгорит.

— Намажься солнцезащитным кремом, говнюк, — голос Эдди прорезает мысли Ричи, и ему в голову попадает бутылка крема. — Если забудешь, то потом всю оставшуюся неделю будешь жаловаться на ожоги.

Ричи на мгновение моргает, глядя на солнцезащитный крем, а потом берёт его в руки. Растирая его, он урывает секунду, чтобы удивиться: как это возможно, что он всё ещё знает Эдди так же хорошо, как и пять лет назад. Каково это — чувствовать, будто не прошло и секунды, когда это были самые долгие и худшие пять лет в жизни Ричи?

Он только гадает, чувствует ли Эдди то же самое.

Весь день они проводят на солнце, плещутся в воде и пьют. Один раз Ричи окунает Эдди под воду, и тот выныривает, крича и ругаясь благим матом, за что получает несколько взглядов от группы мам на пляже. Ричи хихикает, а Эдди сердито топает обратно к их полотенцам и плюхается на своё, скрестив руки на груди.

Ричи бежит трусцой, чтобы догнать его, ведь он абсолютно не упустит возможности поиздеваться над ворчливым Эдди: это одно из его любимых развлечений.

Нога Ричи натыкается на что-то мягкое, но в то же время твёрдое, и он чувствует, как приземляется лицом в песок, даже не успев ничего осознать. Он поднимает голову и кашляет, выплёвывая изо рта смешанные со слюной песчинки.

— Бве, — бормочет он, пытаясь понять, как это вообще произошло.

— Может, в следующий раз ты будешь смотреть, куда идёшь, — слышится слева невозмутимый голос Эдди. Ричи оглядывается и видит его, присевшего рядом. Он снова надел солнцезащитные очки, и Ричи видит приподнятую бровь, выглядывающую из-под оправы. — Ты уничтожил песочный замок того пацана.

— Я думаю, это его песочный замок уничтожил меня, — вздыхает Ричи, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я слишком стар для этого дерьма.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Эдди, снова обводя взглядом тело Ричи, на этот раз проверяя, нет ли ушибов.

— Пострадало только эго, — отвечает Ричи, со вздохом стряхивая песок со своей задницы и стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как глаза Эдди следят за его руками, когда он заканчивает приводить себя в порядок.

Ричи внезапно чувствует себя подавленным и опустошённым, как будто, споткнувшись о замок из песка, он каким-то образом вытряхнул из себя все чувства вместе с тем, что осталось от его эго. Он возвращается к полотенцам и снова садится, стряхивая рукой песок с уголка.

— Я позову пляжного официанта, — говорит Ричи, вытягивая шею, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли его поблизости. — Я умираю с голоду.

— Я тоже, — говорит Эдди, усаживаясь рядом. — Закажи мне бургер и картошку, пожалуйста.

— Без проблем, Спагедс, — отвечает Ричи, подзывая официанта. — Без лука, да?

— А, ну да, — шепчет Эдди, и Ричи сглатывает и отворачивается, чтобы передать официанту их заказ.

Они едят молча, усталые и вымотанные солнцем и слегка навеселе после того, как опустошили весь холодильник. Ричи чувствует, что ничего не может понять, как будто что-то кипит прямо под поверхностью, но он не знает, что это, и не знает, как добраться к этому неизвестному или освободить его.

Пляж пустеет, когда солнце начинает садиться, когда тёплые лучи красного, розового и оранжевого цвета появляются в отражении океана. Становится тише: все дети и их родители уже вернулись в отель, или ушли ужинать, или плескаться в бассейне. Там только они и ещё несколько человек, которые находятся так далеко, что Ричи едва может разглядеть их.

— Я бы остался. — Голос Эдди нарушает тишину через несколько мгновений. Ричи бросает взгляд на него и видит, как тот ковыряется в своей тарелке. — Если бы ты попросил. Я бы остался.

И Ричи это знает: именно поэтому он не мог попросить Эдди остаться.

— Я знаю, — честно говорит он, потому что на данный момент ему нечего терять. Он уже всё потерял. — Но я не мог просить. Я не хотел быть единственной причиной, из-за которой ты остался.

— Ты был единственной причиной для всего, — шепчет Эдди. Теперь его голос звучит мягко, и в конце он слегка надламывается. Он прочищает горло: — По-другому и быть не могло.

Ричи делает глубокий вдох, кладёт бутерброд обратно на тарелку и смотрит в небо. Он чувствует себя словно натянутый провод, который вот-вот лопнет, высекая тучу искр, и решает, что с тем же успехом может сделать решительный шаг и разжечь огонь.

— Я бы поехал с тобой, если бы ты попросил, — признаётся Ричи. Он понимает, что Эдди знает об этом: он говорил об этом пять лет назад.

— Я знаю, но я тоже не мог просить тебя об этом, — шепчет Эдди. — Твоя работа была здесь, Рич. Твоя жизнь была здесь.

— Ты был моей жизнью.

Слова вырвались прежде, чем Ричи успел их обдумать, прежде чем он понял, что, возможно, ему не следовало говорить это своему бывшему мужу. Но это правда, и теперь он не может взять свои слова обратно. Эдди был его жизнью очень долго, и он не чувствует себя целым без него.

Ричи бросает взгляд на Эдди, который теперь смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами и слегка хмурится. Его глаза остекленели, то ли от отражения воды, то ли от блеска солнца, то ли от непролитых слёз.

— Я знаю, — шепчет Эдди. Ричи наблюдает, как он протягивает руку и на мгновение заносит её над бедром Ричи, прежде чем положить её в итоге на колено. Он проводит большим пальцем по мягким волосам на внутренней стороне, и у Ричи перехватывает дыхание. — Ты тоже был моей. Я никогда никого так не любил, как тебя.

— Мы могли бы поддерживать связь, — мягко отвечает Ричи, возвращая разговор к тому, что они пытались обсудить в их первую ночь здесь. Ричи смотрит на руку Эдди, ожидая ответа, и думает, что он уже выложил своё сердце. Терять действительно нечего. Он кладёт свою руку поверх руки Эдди, и Эдди немедленно переплетает их пальцы.

— Я не мог так поступить с тобой, — бормочет Эдди, пока Ричи смотрит на их руки, наблюдая, как большой палец Эдди гладит тыльную сторону его ладони. — Это я ушёл. Я хотел дать тебе возможность отпустить меня.

— Я бы позвонил, если бы знал почему, — тихо говорит Ричи. — Я думал, ты не хотел со мной разговаривать.

— Я всегда хочу разговаривать с тобой, — мгновенно отвечает Эдди. — Всегда.

Рука Эдди отпускает Ричи, и тот смотрит, как она скользит вверх по его бедру, проникая пальцами под нижний край его плавок. Дыхание перехватывает, и он поднимает глаза, чтобы наткнуться на пристальный взгляд Эдди.

— Я бы сделал всё по-другому, если бы мог, — шепчет Эдди, и Ричи понимает, что они внезапно оказываются ближе; их лица находятся всего в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, достаточно близко, чтобы он мог ясно слышать шёпот Эдди и чувствовать его дыхание на своей коже. — Оно того не стоило.

— Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь буду любить кого-то так, как любил тебя, — тихо произносит Ричи, а потом Эдди наклоняется к нему, и Ричи встречает его на полпути. Губы Эдди мягкие и тёплые, другой рукой он обнимает Ричи за плечи и притягивает его ближе. Ричи стонет ему в рот и обхватывает ладонями его лицо, рука Эдди скользит по его груди, когда он издаёт тихий стон. Эдди прикусывает губу, и Ричи клянётся, что ему конец.

Поцелуй похож на возвращение домой, где витает запах тайской еды на вынос или подгоревшей лазаньи (потому что Эдди ни хрена не умеет готовить), на объятие, которое дарит ему Эдди после трудного дня, на то, как они вместе складывали бельё на кровати в конце дня, что они провели за работой по дому и уборкой. Он похож на фирменный сэндвич Эдди с беконом, салатом и томатами — единственное, что он мог готовить для Ричи, по крайней мере, три раза в неделю, утверждая, что сэндвич полезнее любого блюда из доставки. Поцелуй напоминает Ричи обо всём, чего ему не хватало последние пять лет, и обо всём, что он надеялся, у него будет до конца жизни.

Эдди проводит губами по подбородку Ричи, и тот делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем наклонить голову в сторону, чтобы дать Эдди больше места. Он смутно осознаёт, что они всё ещё на пляже, на людях, даже если сейчас там почти никого нет. Солнце садится за горизонт, и тёмная тень начинает опускаться на песок и воду.

Ричи берёт лицо Эдди обеими руками, снова приближая свои губы к его, и стонет, когда Эдди немедленно бросается в поцелуй.

— Рич, — выдыхает Эдди ему в рот, и Ричи кажется, будто они находятся недостаточно близко. Он хочет, хочет, хочет так, как не позволял себе уже много лет. — Блять, Ричи.

— Скучал по тебе, — бормочет Ричи, целуя Эдди в подбородок и покусывая его за ухо. Эдди стонет, и Ричи проводит рукой по его груди. — Блять, ты такой горячий, Эдс.

Эдди со стоном резко поднимается. Ричи замирает, руки всё ещё в том же положении, как они лежали на теле Эдди. Он смотрит на него снизу вверх и хмурит брови, уронив руки на колени.

— Пойдём, — говорит Эдди, протягивая руку и подталкивая Ричи вверх. — Отведи меня в постель, пока нас не арестовали.

***

Они спотыкаются по всему гостиничному номеру, исследуя руками тела друг друга и не прекращая целоваться. Никто из них не потрудился снова надеть футболки, они просто решили незаметно проскочить в вестибюль отеля и зайти в лифт, стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза.

Эдди ведёт Ричи спиной к кровати, толкая его, когда колени Ричи упираются в матрас, и он падает назад. Эдди забирается на него сверху, обхватывая его бёдра коленями, и Ричи стонет. Эдди наклоняется и покрывает поцелуями его ключицу.

Ричи издаёт ещё один стон и тянет Эдди к себе для поцелуя, в который он хотел вложить больше силы, но его губы едва касаются губ Эдди. Эдди хмыкает ему в рот и прижимает один, два нежных поцелуя к его губам, прежде чем отодвинуться, чтобы посмотреть Ричи в глаза. Руки Ричи скользят по его спине, проскальзывая чуть ниже пояса его плавок.

Ричи чувствует, как воздух вокруг них меняется: отчаяние уходит, и появляется мягкая ностальгическая нежность, о существовании которой он раньше и не подозревал. Эдди смотрит на него так знакомо, так болезненно открыто, чувственно и нежно. От этого взгляда сердце Ричи бьётся так, как оно не билось уже пять лет. Теперь, когда Эдди Каспбрак вернулся в его жизнь, его губы, его сердце и его душа горят будто в огне.

Он протягивает руку и убирает волосы со лба Эдди. Эдди мягко улыбается ему, всего на мгновение, прежде чем наклониться и снова поцеловать.

— Эдди, — выдыхает Ричи через несколько минут, его вторая рука снова скользит вниз по плавкам Эдди. — Я хочу...

— Я знаю, — бормочет он, проводя губами по шее Ричи, по его груди, вниз-вниз-вниз. Одним быстрым движением он снимает его плавки и отбрасывает их в сторону. Ричи стонет, когда Эдди берёт его в рот, столько разных чувств обрушиваются на него одновременно. Он чувствует жар и тепло рта Эдди, твёрдое давление его рук, крепкой хваткой придерживающих его бёдра. Его переполняет чувство того, что было и что могло бы быть, когда Эдди сглатывает вокруг его члена.

Эдди стонет про себя, и Ричи нараспев выкрикивает его имя, одной рукой дёргая Эдди за волосы, а другой — хватаясь за простыни. Ощущения такие знакомые, когда он проникает всё глубже в горло Эдди; когда он подталкивает Эдди вверх, чтобы тот лёг к нему на грудь; когда он сглатывает вокруг него и слышит, как Эдди тяжело дышит и стонет; когда Эдди запутывает руку в его волосах. Это Эдди, которого он любил с тех пор, как ему исполнилось двадцать один, которого он любил всё это время.

— Ричи, — выдыхает Эдди, и Ричи кончает со стоном.

Потом они просто лежат: голова Эдди покоится на груди Ричи, а рука Ричи гладит его волосы. Он думает о том, как легко было бы сейчас сказать «я люблю тебя», сколько раз он почти сказал это, когда Эдди целовал его, и он правда удивлён, как признание не вырвалось из него вместе с именем Эдди. Эдди тихо дышит ему в грудь, и Ричи жалеет, что не может остановить время прямо сейчас, именно на этом моменте, когда всё кажется идеальным.

— Мне жаль, — бормочет Эдди, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Ричи чувствует нежный поцелуй прямо под ключицей и не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось снова. — Не из-за этого, а из-за того... Из-за того, как всё закончилось.

— Это не твоя вина, — шепчет Ричи, проводя рукой по волосам Эдди. — Для танго нужны двое, Спагетти.

И так оно и было, Ричи знает. Он мог бы надавить сильнее: он мог бы просто попросить Эдди остаться, и они могли бы решить любые проблемы, которые возникли бы впоследствии. Существовало так много других вариантов, но их ослепляли любовь и страх, и у них было слишком мало времени, чтобы всё обдумать, они испытывали слишком сильное давление, делая выбор.

— Я не сожалею об этом, — говорит Эдди, как будто хочет, чтобы было совершенно ясно, что он не сожалеет о том, что сейчас произошло. — Я скучал по этому. С тобой мне всегда было так хорошо.

— М-м, — хмыкает Ричи. — И ты всё ещё сосешь член так, будто это твоя работа.

Эдди смеётся, и Ричи хочет записать его смех, чтобы слушать его вечно. Он не желает думать о том, что произойдёт в конце недели, когда он вернётся в Калифорнию, а Эдди — в Англию.

— Ты пытаешься залезть ко мне в штаны с самого первого вечера, — говорит Ричи, ухмыляясь ему и толкая в бок. — Ты всё никак не мог перестать щупать мою руку в ту ночь.

— Я беспокоился о тебе, придурок, — фыркает Эдди. — У тебя был нервный срыв. Я пытался тебя утешить.

— Если тебе так спокойнее спится, — говорит Ричи, зевая. — Ну, хотя бы теперь ты можешь перестать думать об этом.

Ричи замолкает, глядя на Эдди: тот смотрит на него тёмными глазами и слегка улыбается.

— Или... нет? — запинается Ричи. Эдди тихо смеётся и целует Ричи в ключицу.

— Я вроде как хочу трахнуть тебя, — размышляет Эдди слишком обыденно, как будто он говорит о телепередаче, которую хочет посмотреть.

— Оу. — Ричи моргает и думает, что да, он бы тоже этого хотел.

Руки Эдди снова обвиваются вокруг него, и прежде чем Ричи понимает, что происходит, Эдди перекатывается на спину и тянет Ричи на себя, в сокрушительный и жёсткий поцелуй.

***

ДЕНЬ 4

Ричи просыпается в канун их годовщины, полностью заключив Эдди в объятия. Сквозь щель между занавесками в комнату проникает свет: бледно-розовые лучи восходящего солнца.

Он несколько раз моргнул и тихо вздохнул, прежде чем взглянуть на Эдди. Его руки полностью обхватывают талию Эдди, их тела крепко прижаты друг к другу. Ноги переплелись; Ричи оглядывает половину комнаты и замечает небрежно брошенные в сторону плавки.

Он ощущает сытость, сонливость и такую лёгкость, которой не помнил уже много лет. Он думает, это всё благодаря тому, что произошло прошлой ночью, отсутствию ежедневной ответственности из-за наступления отпуска и факту того, что он просто снова находится в присутствии Эдди Каспбрака.

Он знает, что это не было ошибкой. Они оба явно хотели этого, скучали и нуждались друг в друге, но теперь, в лучах восходящего гавайского солнца, Ричи задавался вопросом, что же будет дальше.

Через три дня они разъедутся: Ричи — в Калифорнию, Эдди — в Англию. Может, на этот раз они будут общаться, раз уж теперь всё прояснилось и их мотивы стали понятны.

Ричи вздыхает и целует обнажённое плечо Эдди. Эдди в основном представляет, что у Ричи на уме, за исключением одного важного момента, который поглощает бо́льшую часть мыслей Ричи. Может, это и жалко — всё ещё любить своего бывшего мужа, но у Ричи всегда было чувствительное сердце: слишком быстро привязывалось и с большим трудом отпускало.

Эдди издаёт стон и шевелится в объятиях Ричи. Он вытягивает руки перед собой и зевает, а Ричи улыбается ему в плечо, поглаживая ладонями его обнажённую грудь. Если момент закончится через несколько минут, то он хочет насладиться каждой его секундой.

— Доброе утро, — бормочет Эдди, тяжело вздыхая.

— Доброе, Спагедс, — говорит Ричи, прижимаясь поцелуем к месту соединения плеча и шеи. Он делает паузу, гадая, не перешёл ли черту, но Эдди даже не пытается вырваться из его объятий.

Эдди снова вздыхает, его глаза на мгновение закрываются, затем он открывает их и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть через плечо на Ричи.

— Кажется, я забыл, какой ты, блять, огромный, — бормочет Эдди, со стоном роняя голову на подушку. — Я буквально утопаю в твоих объятиях.

Ричи заливисто смеётся и нежно сжимает хватку на талии Эдди.

— Тебе это нравится.

— Конечно, блять, мне это нравится, — ворчит Эдди в подушку. — Я не конченый идиот.

— М-м-м, — промурлыкал Ричи, уткнувшись ему в плечо, и подумал: _«Я мог бы умереть вот так»_ , потому что, конечно, — он бы умер счастливым.

Несколько минут они просто лежали, а потом Эдди, наконец, перекатился на бок, высвобождаясь из простыней и рук Ричи.

— Давай закажем завтрак в номер, — говорит он, хватая телефон у кровати. — Омлет?

— Да, закажи мне...

— С ветчиной, индейкой, сыром и помидорами, — заканчивает за него Эдди, набирая номер ресторана. — Я знаю.

Ричи моргает и сглатывает, не обращая внимания на то, как его сердце колотится в груди и грозит разорваться. Было бы нехорошо позволить выплеснуться всем его чувствам сейчас, когда у них оставалось ещё несколько дней до конца отпуска. Если он признается в своей вечной любви к Эдди, ситуация станет ещё более неловкой и неудобной.

Но Эдди знает его, всё ещё помнит все тонкости его характера и мышления после всех этих лет. Он здесь, всё ещё помнит, какой кофе заказывает Ричи и его любимые начинки для омлета, он отправился на Гавайи в путешествие, которое должно было стать их пятнадцатилетней годовщиной. Ричи понимает, что это что-то значит, но... Ну, он правда с трудом представляет, что с ним может случиться что-то хорошее. Больше нет.

— Итак, — начинает Ричи слишком небрежно, как будто он не собирается задавать вопрос, который по-настоящему может сломать его. — Это было только один раз, или?..

Ричи замолкает, глядя на него. Эдди кладёт трубку и смотрит на него в ответ, выгнув бровь.

— Технически, это произошло три раза, — невозмутимо произносит он, садясь на край кровати. Ричи смеётся, и Эдди опускает голову от ощущения слабого румянца на своих щеках. Он продолжает: — Но я имею в виду... Я не знаю, стоит ли нам продолжать.

Он не говорит, что не _хочет_ продолжать, просто не знает, _стоит ли_ , с чем Ричи, честно говоря, полностью согласен.

— Отчасти потому, что я правда хочу выйти из номера и заняться туристической ерундой, — продолжает Эдди слишком быстрым тоном, бегая глазами по комнате. — Я не уверен, что захочу потом выйти, если мы повторим.

Ричи моргает, глядя на него, а потом падает обратно на кровать и смотрит в потолок. Он не может смотреть на Эдди в его маленьких боксерах прямо сейчас, когда они обсуждают, займутся ли сексом снова.

Ричи вытягивает руки над головой, прежде чем положить их за голову на подушку. Край простыни доходит до его талии; он смотрит на Эдди.

— Что ж. Значит, только три раза?

Эдди всё ещё смотрит на него, и Ричи выгибает бровь, когда долго не дожидается ответа. Рука Эдди дёргается на кровати, прежде чем он вздыхает и ложится обратно, перекатываясь к Ричи.

— Четыре раза, — тихо говорит Эдди, проводя рукой по груди Ричи. — У нас есть полчаса, пока не принесут завтрак.

Ричи притягивает его в крепком поцелуе, потому что он на самом деле не собирается говорить «нет».

***

Бо́льшую часть дня им удаётся держаться в рамках только четырёх раз. После завтрака они всё-таки покидают номер. Эдди заказал им экскурсию по каньону Ваимеа, которая, к счастью для Ричи, состоит в основном из поездок на транспорте и остановок в различных живописных местах. Ричи слегка обгорает, и Эдди ругает его за то, что он не использовал крем с достаточно высоким содержанием SPF и не наносил его так часто, как нужно.

Это настолько болезненно знакомо и нежно, что у Ричи внутри всё переворачивается от ностальгии и желания, чтобы всё было по-другому. Эдди всегда был идеальной парой для него: он мог подрезать его и снова поставить на ноги. Их постоянная взаимная поддержка была залогом их счастливых отношений, пока они не закончились.

В этот вечер в отеле проходит луау³. Эдди заказал им столик в VIP-зоне, прямо перед сценой, и ужин из трёх блюд. Когда он упомянул, что его «плюс один» будет Ричи Тозиер, его бронь в последнюю минуту оформили намного быстрее.

— Тебе всегда нравилось пользоваться моим именем для подобных случаев, — говорит Ричи, натягивая шорты и одну из своих лучших рубашек. Он бросает взгляд на ящик прикроватной тумбочки, где спрятал цепочку с кольцом. Эдди увлечён своими волосами, поэтому он быстро выдвигает ящик, достаёт цепочку и надевает её на шею, засовывая кольцо под воротник.

— Именно поэтому я и вышел за тебя замуж, — язвительно замечает Эдди, втирая в волосы остатки мусса.

— Я едва ли был знаменит в двадцать пять, — со смехом отвечает Ричи, надевая туфли.

— Это правда, но ты очень профессионально сосал член, так что...

Ричи снова разражается громким смехом.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто я растерял все навыки.

Эдди просто хмыкает, а потом они покидают номер и направляются к пляжу. Ричи думает, почему ему не кажется чересчур странным то, как обыденно они обсуждают их прошлый брак и отношения. Их разговоры должны быть наполнены напряжением и враждебностью, но их просто нет. Они вернулись к своим прошлым версиям так легко и непринуждённо, что Ричи практически кажется, что так и должно быть.

Они садятся рядом друг с другом, так что им обоим открывается отличный вид на сцену. Эдди ворчит о том, что огонь определённо представляет угрозу безопасности, когда официант подходит и улыбается им обоим, прежде чем глаза парня застывают, остановившись на Ричи.

— Охренеть, — говорит он со смехом. — Ты Ричи Тозиер.

— Собственной персоной, — с усмешкой отвечает Ричи. — Рад встрече.

— Что ты делаешь на Гавайях? — спрашивает парень. Он, наверное, немногим моложе Ричи: выглядит только на четвёртый десяток, но смотрит на него так, словно Ричи — кумир, словно он его любимая во всех смыслах знаменитость и он встречает его впервые–

И оу. Возможно, так и есть.

— Отдыхаю, — отвечает Ричи. Он чувствует, как Эдди рядом с ним слегка ощетинился, явно желая, чтобы парень просто записал их заказ и ушёл.

— Слушай, это же здорово, чувак! — говорит он, его глаза скользят вниз по груди Ричи так, что Ричи даже немного смущается. На самом деле он не привык, чтобы его открыто оценивали. Обычно его поклонники просто хотят услышать от него шутку. Большинство людей знают, что после развода Ричи Тозиер оставался один, и никто никогда не пытался это изменить.

— Я буду «Май Тай», — вмешивается Эдди, заставляя официанта обратить на него внимание. — Рич?

— Ром с колой, пожалуйста, — говорит ему Ричи. Официант улыбается Ричи, даже не взглянув на Эдди.

— Скоро всё будет. Я Колин, просто помаши мне рукой, если что-нибудь понадобится. — Он уходит к бару, наверно, чтобы передать их заказ.

Луау начинается, и танцоры хула выходят на сцену. Первым делом приносят салаты, и Ричи начинает болтать о них, в то время как Эдди и не думает остывать.

— Вот ваши напитки, — вернувшись, говорит официант, он кладёт две салфетки, а затем ставит на них стаканы. — Дай мне знать, если тебе понадобится что-нибудь ещё.

А потом он подмигивает Ричи, и Ричи клянётся, что Эдди сейчас готов взорваться.

Ричи делает глоток и видит, что на салфетке мелким почерком написан номер телефона. Чёрт. У гавайских официантов яйца больше, чем у всех людей, которых Ричи когда-либо знал.

— Какого хера, — бормочет Эдди рядом. Ричи бросает на него взгляд и видит, как он хмурится, изучая салфетку.

— Он смелый, надо отдать ему должное, — говорит Ричи, пожимая плечами и делая ещё один глоток. — И дерзкий.

Но Ричи всё равно. Он явно не собирается ничего делать с невинным номером телефона, он здесь только для того, чтобы насладиться луау и выпивкой под заходящим гавайским солнцем.

Но тут он чувствует, как рука Эдди скользит по его бедру под столом, и... Честно говоря, вот этого Ричи никак не ожидал.

Вечер продолжается, и официант продолжает флиртовать с Ричи при каждом удобном случае. Эдди придвигает свой стул всё ближе и ближе, пока практически не прижимается к его боку, шепча ему на ухо о шоу, рука Эдди теперь лежит выше на его ноге, сильно сжимая внутреннюю сторону бедра, прямо рядом с пахом. Вечер близится к концу, как и последнее выступление танцора с огнём, и Ричи правда не уверен, сколько он ещё продержится, ничего не предпринимая.

— Он думает, что может флиртовать с тобой прямо у меня на глазах, — говорит Эдди, обдавая его ухо горячим дыханием, его рука скользит по шортам, заставляя Ричи сдерживать тихий стон. — Он не знает, что мы делали вчера вечером и сегодня утром. Не знает, насколько хорошо ты себя чувствуешь со мной.

Губы Эдди касаются его шеи чуть ниже уха. Теперь Ричи одной рукой обнимает Эдди за плечи, и ему кажется, что это, возможно, не самая лучшая идея. Они не женаты, они не вместе, они вообще _никак_ не связаны, но... Он знает, что это неправда, и всегда так было.

— Никогда и ни с кем, кроме тебя, — признаётся Ричи. Эдди издаёт горловой стон, затем резко встаёт, хватает Ричи за руку и тянет за собой.

— Вставай, пошли, — говорит Эдди приглушённым, тихим голосом, быстро пересекая лужайку и направляясь обратно к отелю. Ричи кажется, что он вот-вот споткнётся о собственные ноги, он весь расслаблен и наполнен желанием благодаря Эдди, который по сути висел на Ричи последние два часа.

Эдди толкает его в стену лифта, как только двери закрываются. Их поцелуй грязный с самого начала и с каждой секундой становится только грязнее. Ричи втягивает язык Эдди в рот, и Эдди издаёт стон, когда двери лифта открываются. Он тащит Ричи вниз по коридору в их номер, изо всех сил пытаясь вставить карточку в дверь, пока Ричи прижимается к его спине.

— Только пять раз, — шепчет Ричи ему в шею, посасывая место прямо у основания шеи Эдди, где она встречается с его плечом.

— Только пять раз, — соглашается Эдди, толкая дверь и втягивая Ричи внутрь.

Эдди трахает его, с силой вдавливая в матрас, постоянно повторяя его имя и оставляя следы укусов на шее и груди. Ричи переполнен похотью, желанием и страстью, он даже не понимает, что это больше похоже на ревнивый секс; это кажется и приветствием, и прощанием, и всем, что между ними.

Потом они просто лежат, тяжело дыша, потные и измученные от силы эмоций. Рука Ричи путается в волосах Эдди, голова которого покоится у него на груди. Пальцы Ричи касаются одного из свежих засосов, оставленных его собственным ртом.

Часы на прикроватном столике показывают полночь, и Ричи сознательно не думает, что сегодня уже официально наступил день их годовщины.

— Это было потрясающе, — бормочет Эдди, прижимаясь поцелуем к груди Ричи, и Ричи думает: _«Да, и многое другое могло бы быть потрясающим, если бы ты захотел»_.

Эдди проваливается в дрёму, а Ричи задаётся вопросом, насколько сильной будет боль, когда им снова придётся расстаться.

***

³ **Луау** — традиционная гавайская вечеринка.

***

ДЕНЬ 5

На следующее утро Ричи просыпается рано. Он наполнен страхом и тревогой, как и всегда в этот день последние пять лет.

Он вырывается из крепких объятий Эдди и идёт в душ, смывая с себя пот, грязь и всё остальное после вчерашнего вечера. Чистый лист, даже если он этого не хочет.

Он заглядывает в свой телефон, чтобы прочитать напоминание о том, что они могут взять напрокат катер и отправиться на нём на побережье Напали в любое время после десяти утра. Ричи серьёзно задаётся вопросом, стоит ли им вообще проводить этот день вместе, но думает, что сейчас уже слишком поздно идти на попятную.

Эдди просыпается через несколько минут. Они почти не разговаривают, пока собираются, надевая плавки, футболку и сандалии. Ричи упаковывает в холодильник бутерброды, салаты и закуски, заказанные в номер, и они уходят. В машине они не говорят ни о чём существенном, и Ричи благодарен судьбе за то, что хоть ненадолго отвлёкся от значения сегодняшнего дня.

Они садятся в катер, и Ричи увозит их, следуя карте, которую им дала туристическая компания вместе с инструкциями вернуть катер к пяти вечера. У них есть целый день, чтобы понежиться на солнце, наслаждаясь тропическим побережьем Гавайев и друг другом.

Пока Ричи за рулём, он старается не думать о том, как бы выглядела эта сцена, если бы они всё ещё были вместе. Он не думает о том, как Эдди мог бы сидеть у него на коленях, вместо того чтобы сидеть на корме катера, проводя пальцами по воде. Или, может, Эдди сидел бы рядом с ним, тыкал в него ногой и называл придурком за то, что он ехал слишком быстро, или–

— Притормози, придурок, — говорит Эдди с заднего сиденья, на мгновение снимая очки и свирепо глядя на Ричи. — У тебя мало опыта, а мы, вообще-то, в океане.

Это правда самое глупое замечание, из-за которого сердце Ричи сжимается в груди.

Они обедают, наблюдая за водой вокруг них и рассматривая горы впереди. Вид по-настоящему великолепен, и Ричи благодарен за этот опыт, несмотря на контекст поездки.

— Рич, — раздаётся в тишине голос Эдди. Ричи оглядывается на него и видит, что Эдди сверлит взглядом бутерброд на своей тарелке.

— Хм? — произносит он, когда Эдди не говорит ни слова. Он отправляет в рот ещё одну картофелину и полулёжа откидывается на сиденье, не сводя глаз с Эдди.

— Прости, — наконец, говорит Эдди. — За всё. Хотел бы я, чтобы всё было по-другому.

Ричи глубоко вздыхает и смотрит на небо, радуясь, что его солнцезащитные очки не дадут ему ослепнуть.

— Мне тоже очень жаль. Но. Сейчас уже ничего не сделать.

— На самом деле мы можем кое-что сделать. — Голос Эдди твёрд, настойчив, требуя внимания Ричи. Ричи переводит взгляд на него, и Эдди смотрит в ответ с широко раскрытыми глазами и решительным выражением на лице. — Рич. Мы можем всё исправить.

И Ричи бесит, что его сердцебиение ускоряется, что мысли начинают летать со скоростью света, что его надежды понемногу возрождаются. Будет только хуже, когда они поймут, что ничего нельзя исправить, что они ничего не могут изменить. Когда их пути снова разойдутся, разрыв станет ещё болезненнее.

— И как, блять, спрашивается, мы должны это сделать? — интересуется Ричи с недоверчивым смешком. — Серьёзно, Эдс. Мы сейчас в той же самой ситуации, как и тогда. Я не собираюсь переезжать в Англию. Ты не вернёшься в Штаты. Мы не пошли на это, когда были мужьями, какого хера мы будем делать это сейчас?

Ричи говорит так, но он знает, что пойдёт на всё. Если Эдди попросит его, он бросит всё и переедет к нему. Он уже прославился, остаток жизни можно провести с Эдди и умереть счастливым человеком.

— Вообще-то, я собираюсь.

Ричи снова смотрит на Эдди, в его глазах читается замешательство.

— Что собираешься?

— Вернуться. Обратно, в Штаты.

И после этого разум Ричи начинает лихорадочно соображать. Значит, Эдди, возвращается в Штаты. Всё это, все пять лет впустую: Эдди уезжал только для того, чтобы вернуться, притвориться, что он никогда не уезжал, чтобы–

— Что ты, блять, имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Ричи, уже повышая голос. — Ты собираешься вернуться в Штаты только потому, что понял, что я всё ещё здесь и хочу тебя? Отвали, чувак. Я тебе не игрушка.

— Ричи, нет, это... — раздражённо стонет Эдди. Он придвигается ближе, дёргая Ричи за руку, пока тот не садится прямо. — Я планирую это уже несколько месяцев. Мой офис открывает филиал в Лос-Анджелесе, и я вызвался его курировать. Это повышение, и я всё равно хотел вернуться в Калифорнию. Я никогда не видел свою жизнь в Англии.

— Так значит, что, ты просто собирался вернуться в Лос-Анджелес и ничего мне не сказать? Даже позвонить не хотел? Ты просто решил закрыть глаза на своего бывшего мужа, который ждал тебя?

— Ты ждал меня?

Ричи открывает рот и закрывает его снова, один, второй раз, — как рыба в аквариуме. Ему кажется, что он сходит с ума при мысли об Эдди в Калифорнии, рядом с ним и в его повседневной жизни, даже если он не знал точно, воплотятся ли эти фантазии в жизнь и правда ли Эдди этого хочет.

— Я собирался позвонить тебе, — говорит Эдди, его голос мягкий и искренний. — Когда я вернулся бы из этой поездки, я позвонил бы тебе и сказал, что собираюсь, по крайней мере, _попытаться_... Я не знал, захочешь ли ты, чтобы я вернулся, или вообще хотел ли ты увидеть меня снова, но... Я должен был хотя бы попробовать.

— Но зачем? — спрашивает Ричи, прежде чем успевает подумать, и он не уверен, хочет ли знать ответ. Но вопрос уже прозвучал, и назад его не вернёшь.

— Потому что я скучал по тебе, придурок, — раздражённо говорит Эдди, как будто это само собой разумеется. — Потому что я всё ещё тебя люблю.

— О, — шепчет Ричи. Его сердце громко стучит в груди, колотится, готовое вырваться из оков, которые появились в ту же секунду, как Эдди сел в самолёт. Он сомневается, нервничает и его переполняет надежда — всё одновременно, все эмоции борются за его окончательное решение, его последнюю мысль, его последний импульс.

Эдди продолжает:

— Даже если бы ты больше не любил меня, даже если бы ты больше не хотел меня или не хотел общаться со мной, мне достаточно было бы просто знать, что я ближе к тебе. Я всегда только хотел быть рядом с тобой. Это никогда не менялось.

Это всё, что требуется. За долю секунды Ричи падает на колени, не обращая внимания на хруст и боль. Вот так, в этой позе, он ближе к Эдди, достаточно близко, чтобы дотянуться, обнять его и поцеловать. Так он и делает.

Их губы встречаются в мягком поцелуе, таком нежном, какого не было ни в одну их ночь здесь. Эдди обнимает Ричи за плечи, притягивая его ближе, пока тот не оказывается почти у него на коленях. Рука Ричи обхватывает лицо Эдди, прижимая его к себе и удерживая его рот на расстоянии поцелуя.

— Я никогда не переставал любить тебя, — шепчет Ричи в промежутках между поцелуями, снова и снова касаясь губ Эдди, потому что _может_. — Я даже не мог заставить себя попытаться. Любить тебя, не имея, было лучше, чем не любить тебя вообще.

— Ричи, — выдыхает Эдди. — Блять.

Забыв о еде, они целуются до тех пор, пока солнце не начинает садиться и им не приходится возвращаться обратно. Они целуются в машине по дороге в отель, на пляже, наблюдая за закатом на фоне океана.

В ту ночь они занимаются любовью так, как не занимались с тех пор, как Эдди сел в самолёт. А потом, в лунном свете, льющемся через окно, Ричи показывает Эдди кольцо, которое носит на цепочке, а Эдди показывает ему кольцо, которое привёз с собой в чемодане.

— Это должен был быть наш юбилей, — объясняет Эдди, вертя кольцо в руках, прежде чем посмотреть на Ричи. — Конечно, я собирался взять его.

Ричи надевает кольцо на безымянный палец Эдди и снова целует его. Утром они начнут строить планы. Эдди, наверно, просто переедет обратно к Ричи, но им нужно продумать логистику и выбрать дату. Ричи, должно быть, придётся взять ещё несколько выходных дней и отложить ещё несколько шоу. Но сейчас они есть друг у друга, и у них есть будущее; сердце Ричи радостно стучит в груди, когда они вместе засыпают.

Ричи не думает о том, что о тропическом шторме Левитус больше не было никаких новостей. Он не думает о том, что всю неделю стояла идеальная погода или как просто они купили билеты обратно на материк в конце недели.

Он крутит кольцо на пальце и думает о будущем, и оно вдруг становится ярче.

***

[Стэн-Супермен]: КАКОГО ХЕРА Я СЕЙЧАС ПРОЧИТАЛ СТАТЬЮ О ТОМ, ЧТО ВЫ С ЭДДИ РАСПИСАЛИСЬ НА ГАВАЙЯХ?

[Стэн-Супермен]: Очевидно, я всё ещё буду присматривать за кошками, НО ПЕРЕЗВОНИ МНЕ, КОГДА ПРОЧИТАЕШЬ ЭТО СООБЩЕНИЕ, РИЧАРД.

[Стэн-Супермен]: И Я РАД ЗА ТЕБЯ. ОЧЕВИДНО.


End file.
